


Reflections

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Martin watches better things now.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



> because I will give these two as many happy dog-related endings as I can.

From the back of the narrowboat, Martin can see everything he cares to; still water, reflecting sky and ducks and Tim, at the prow. Leaning on the rail, face into the breeze. The dog's with him, paws up and resting against his arm, watching the canal with him. Tim's saying something, his head tipped slightly towards the dog, and she angles her ears to listen.

Martin gazes at them, and Tim must feel his smile; he glances back, raises his eyebrows, but Martin's sure he's earned a moment to be sappy. More than one. The whole rest of their lifetime.


End file.
